Alive
by numina
Summary: Nobodies can't feel. The what the hell was she feeling right now? Oneshot Roxamine. Spoilers. Review please.


**A/N: **Just wanted to try if I could write a good oneshot. Guys, tell me if I can.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, right?

----------

**--A**_liv_**e--**

**---------**

"Thir_teen_," he called.

Naminé sighed as she tried to concentrate on the white sheet of drawing paper in front of her.

"Go away, Roxas," she said tiredly. "You know you're not allowed to see me."

"So..?"

"Xemnas' going to kill you if he finds out you're visiting me."

"_Technically_ he can't kill me if I'm not even _alive_."

"He'll still kill you. Go away and leave me alone." She let her fingers fly over the paper, the graphite lines forming what would be a face.

"O_kay _fine, Naminé, but I'm not moving from this spot until you let me _in_," he called again in an annoying singsong voice, which she thought only _Demyx _could pull off.

_If I ignore him, he'll just _go_ away_, she chanted. _Go away before Xemnas gets mad._ The pencil slipped, a curve out of place. She reached for the eraser, irritated with herself. She had always been a perfectionist. Rechaining memories apart and together required perfection. Roxas remained blessedly quiet.

She had erased the unruly mark when his voice startled her, making her erase more than she had intended to.

"_So_ if Superior finds me _here_ standing outside your door and _kills_ me, I'll make sure I'll _scream_ and_ yell _and call out your name. You'll never sleep again in your _entire_ life."

"Ro_xas_."

"Na_miné_."

She threw her hands up in frustration, letting the eraser bounce on the table. "I can't _feel_ guilty, Roxas. You know that."

Silence.

Her brows drew together. Maybe he _did_ give up. She got up from her white high-backed chair and put her hand on the doorknob.

Sadly, Roxas _never_ gave up.

"Boo."

She jerked backward and tried to slam the door, but Roxas grinned and put a hand on her arm. "I can't _feel_ guilty, Roxas," he imitated in an annoyingly high-pitched voice (_seriously_, she'll give Demyx a piece of her mind later). She threw him a look that could scorch the very coat he was wearing (and, hopefully, set his hair on fire) before returning to her sketch.

----------

A curve here, a sprinkling of dashes there, some shadows here...Naminé looked up. She had expected Roxas to start talking and annoying her to death. Instead, he was sitting on the chair across the table as he stared at her. _That_ was infinitely more disturbing.

"Is this a new way of annoying me?" she asked as she tried restore her broken concentration, the pencil scraping the paper a bit too _hard_.

"Are you really leaving?" he asked back, his words echoing off the walls.

"Finished with the meeting, huh?"

"No," he said sarcastically, leaning back into his chair. "So, are you going with Marluxia's group to this...Castle Oblivion?"

"Sadly, yes," she cocked her head, setting down the pencil. "DiZ requested Xemnas to let me join... why are you asking?"

"How long will the mission take?"

She was getting tired of _her_ questions spawning other questions. "About three weeks, a month, tops." She arched an eyebrow as he suddenly grinned. "_What_?"

"You're cute when you're mad." He grinned even wider.

"Shut it, _Roxie_."

"Don't call me _that_."

She shrugged as she picked her pencil up and tried to finish her sketch. "Anyway, _Roxie _(she bit her lip to keep from laughing), how come you didn't just _portal_ in instead of shouting through my door?"

"Hey, I do have manners, you know," he answered. Naminé froze as she realized Roxas was sitting on the table beside her sketch. "It's not polite to barge into girls' rooms, you have to ask them first, otherwise they claw at you and eat you whole. Of course, when they invite you _inside_... that's another story."

"Funny, I don't remember inviting _you_ in." She commented, trying to ignore the growing heat creeping up her face. "Get _off_ my table."

Roxas portaled off and reappeared behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back.

"And I thought _you_ were the shy girl," he said dryly.

"And _I_ thought you were the angsty guy," she shot back.

"Who told you _that_?"

"Pretty much everyone down from number seven."

"_Yeahhh_... that _everyone_ includes me. I _am_ supposed to be angsty. DiZ says Sora's the happy guy," he mused wonderingly. "Why _am_ I like this, anyway?"

"Stop monologuing, it's driving me crazy."

"Oh yeah, about that." A star-shaped keychain dropped into the paper in front of her. She fingered it, admiring the handiwork.

"What's this? _Yes_, I _know_ it's a keychain."

He laughed again. "You know me too well. Well, since I suppose there's no one to annoy you or drive you _crazy_ at Castle Oblivion, I'm giving you _that_. Everytime you see it, you'll remember me, and _then_ I can ruin your day even if I'm far, _far_, away, and you can't get back at me unless you go back _here_." he paused. "Hey, even _I'm _confused with what I'm saying."

"An annoyance charm." she murmured as she stood up and held the star to the light. It _was_ beautiful. Very well made. "Catchy name, huh?"

"Naminé, Marluxia says they're already at the _other_ Castle...oh. Number Thirteen."

She whirled around, recognizing the scientist's drawl. If he _told_ on Roxas being in her room, both of them would be in _deep_ Xemnas-induced hot water. "Vexen---"

"Say hi to Axel for me, Vex," Roxas said loudly.

Vexen sneered at him before turning back to her. "Hurry up. Marluxia's already found the world _they're_ in." He shot Roxas a snicker before portaling out. Sometimes Vexen was just..._unreadable_. She fervently hoped he wouldn't go and tell Xemnas that number _thirteen_ had been breaking rules _again_.

Naminé sighed as she set the keychain on the table with her sketchpad, intending to begin taking down her sketches posted around her room.

"An _annoyance_ charm? Man, where'd you come up with _those_?"

"That _was_ the first thing that came to my mind. I _told_ you, get _off_ my table." She reached out and started taking down a sheet, careful not to tear off the edge.

"Uh... Naminé? Would you mind leaving those...sketches?" Roxas asked quietly. _Disturbingly_ quiet.

"Why?" she continued prying the page (she'll never use scotch tape _ever_ again) off the wall, chipping paint off in the process. "So you can _draw_ on them while I'm gone? _No _way, Roxas."

"So whenever I come here, I won't miss you so much."

Naminé's eyes widened, he had just _breathed_ those words down her neck. He was now standing so _close_ behind her she could feel him breathing.

"Hey, to you, it may be a month, but to _me_, it's going to be a long _year_." he added.

She released the stubborn corner of paper she was trying to pry off the wall, feeling scarlet rush up her face. "So go annoy someone else."

"Awww, but it's not going to be as _fun_," he answered. Her _supposed_ to be scathing reply caught in her throat as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "You know, whenever I'm around you, things don't seem so angsty anymore."

She was stunned for a few seconds before she gathered her wits and portaled out of Roxas' grasp to the other side of her table. He sighed and turned around to look at her, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" she asked, a trifle _too _nervously for her liking.

He sat in the chair she had occupied not so long ago and started twirling the pencil around in his fingers. "I'm not _sure_. I just...feel like I'm never gonna see you again."

She arched an eyebrow, still breathing hard. "It's not like I'm going to _die_. _And_ that's not what I meant. What's up with the...the sudden... ahhh..." she trailed off, knowing that Roxas got the hint.

"I kinda realized, now that you'll be going away... I'm gonna _miss_ you, because," he looked down, his ears turning red. "I like you. As in like you---love you _thing_."

She made a little spluttering noise.

"I know what you're going to say, that we can't even _feel_, but honestly, I don't care. I still love you. Even though we've just met, it feels like I've known you since_ forever_."

"Annoying you was kinda the way I thought I could, you know, stay close to you," he continued, spreading his hands helplessly, "without you suspecting that.. you know..._darn_ it's so hard to say."

Naminé giggled at the expression on Roxas' face, which was now a mixture of acute nervousness, glee, sadness, and a whole lot of _red_. She also giggled at herself. _That_ she didn't even know the reason for.

"Are you...mad?"

She giggled again, a high-pitched, girlish giggle. "No, silly. It's just _weird_. I thought Nobodies couldn't feel anything."

"Do I look like I don't feel to you?"

"Do I look like I'm blind?"

He grinned. She realized she thought that grin was _adorable_.

"Ro_xie_," she tried to look _anywhere_ but at him, because she knew if she did, she would _faint_. "I like you too. As in like you---love you _thing_." Nobodies couldn't _feel_, but _she_ barely qualified as a Nobody. Maybe _that _counted for something.

"One: I'm _not _Roxie. Two: Stop imitating me. You're horrible."

She pouted at him. "But I really _do _like you."

He smiled at her.

She smiled at him.

_"_Are we just going to grin at each other for the rest of this nonexistent day?" he said in one breath before disappearing in strands of darkness, portaling, _again_, right behind her.

"If we could, yeah. Sadly, I have to go," she bowed her head as Roxas' hands encircled her waist. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"Well, I _could_ go and visit you time to time," he suggested, resting his chin on her shoulder, every strand of spiky hair tracing her cheek making her shudder.

"Marluxia'll kill you."

"_Technically _he can't kill me if I'm not even---"

She finished his sentence for him. "--_alive_." So what if they were only _nobodies_ who couldn't _feel_? What counted was that the two of them found solace in each other. Comfort. That was something that made her feel _alive_.

She reached for his gloved hands and grasped them tightly in hers.

"It _is_ only a month," she said aloud, not knowing that her _month_ will grow into forever, for as she will unchain _Sora's_ memories, she will be unchaining _hers_ as well, for she was born of _him_, and that any memory before Castle Oblivion will _fade_ into eternal darkness, and she will only catch _snatches_ of those memories in her dreams.

"Don't _ever_ forget about me, Naminé."

"Who could forget _you_, _Roxie_."

They laughed together, finding joy not in their nonexistent hearts, but in each other's company.

Love is like that.

----------

Sappiness. _Damn._

Review please. Guys who flame, go ahead. Give me your best shot.


End file.
